Artemis Crock (Earth-16)
| Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Origin Mysterious Help While combating the robotic villain Amazo at Gotham Academy, Robin, Superboy and Kid Flash were aided by a mysterious archer, who distracted the robot, and specifically save Kid Flash. Later, Robin accused the Justice League, and Green Arrow in particular of "babysitting" the group. However, Green Arrow showed that the shape of his arrowheads do not match the one Robin found, meaning a different archer was involved. The team assumed it to be Speedy. Later they realized it was Artemis.Young Justice Episode: Schooled Joining Young Justice Artemis was brought to the Cave at Mount Justice by Green Arrow and Batman to be the sixth member of Young Justice. She did not make a good first impression on Kid Flash, who repeatedly asked who she was, and who subsequently blamed her for taking Red Arrow's position on the team (despite Red Arrow having already decided not to join). She intern belittled him saying "Whatever 'Baywatch'! I'm here to stay" referring to his red swim trunks. Her first mission as part of the team was protecting Serling Roquette from assassins sent by the League of Shadows, AKA Cheshire. Whilst protecting Dr. Roquette, Artemis was attacked by Cheshire, who made an attempt to escape from her. Artemis gave chase and in the process, Cheshire's mask fell off. Artemis had the perfect opportunity to capture the assassin, but once she saw Cheshire's face and recognized her, Cheshire threatened to reveal Artemis' secret to her teammates, so Artemis let her escape. Wally then criticized her for her fail. Suspicion After returning to Gotham City later that night (teleporting into a phone box), Artemis noticed someone watching her from the shadows, and ordered the hidden figure to "come into the light". After stepping forward, the watcher was revealed to be Red Arrow, who said he knew Artemis was not Green Arrow's niece, and warned her not to hurt his friends.Young Justice Episode: Infiltrator Friction between Artemis and Kid Flash increased during the team's next mission when they went to rescue Kent Nelson from Abra Kadabra and Klarion the Witch Boy. Frustrated with the way Kid Flash became careless in his pursuit of Miss Martian, she outed him as a non-believer of magic-a line he'd been using to hit on M'gan. Later in a moment of friendship, she asked him how he was handling the team's latest adventure, and immediately became frustrated again when Wally explained away the magic he had just witnessed. Unbeknownst to her, Nelson suggested that Wally pursue his 'own Spitfire'; advice he promptly disregarded.Young Justice Episode: Denial On August 27th, Artemis received a full Wayne Foundation scholarship to Gotham Academy, a very prestigious school in Gotham. She initially refused the offer, not wanting to leave behind her friends at Gotham North. Putting aside her own feelings, she agreed to go for her mother, to better her life—a chance her mother never had.Young Justice Episode: Downtime On December 5th Artemis found out Red Arrow was joining the team. She then volunteered to go on a mission with him, Kid Flash and Kaldur, volunteering because the mission involved Sportsmaster, and Cheshier. Before they arrived in Orleans Parish Wally told her not to worry, because they had room for two archers. Later during a fight with Cheshier, with her ones again dangling her real identity over Artemis' head, not wanting anyone to find out, Artemis tagged a train with a tracking devise, making the others follow it, while she followed Cheshier. However, Red Arrow didn't trust her, so followed Artemis to where she was talking with Cheshier. Though she did save Red Arrows' life from Sportsmaster, she was blamed for ruining the mission. Red Arrow told everyone she wanted to take Cheshier out solo, and because of that, they lost both subjects. Everyone was dissipated in her selfish move including Wally. Not wanting to give her secret away, Artemis agreed that's what happened. Later that night Sportsmaster was waiting for her in her room. He told he she would always be blamed for things, as long as she stayed with the team. She told her dad to leave, and he told her to think about his offer. On December 30th, The team chase down Cheshire after receiving a report that she had boarded a plane with the same case that she had escaped with in New Orleans. When the team arrive at the site of the plane crash Artemis tries to hid her worry. She is relived when Cheshier shows herself at the start of the ambush. Artemis and Cheshire fight and Artemis is almost killed when Superboy's anger burst causes an avalanche. She is saved by Cheshire who comments that she really doesn't want her sister dead. After suspicion is raised about a mole again Artemis, Superboy, and Miss Martian reveal their secrets to the team. Artemis' being that she comes from a family of villains. Huntress is her mother, Cheshire is her sister and Sportsmaster is her father. She is relived when her team continue to give her their support, and Wally puts his arm around, letter her know, she's not along. While the light tries to ground up her, Miss Martian, and Superboys as aligns, the team ambushes them and Artemis catches her father in a trap, She makes she he knows where her allegiance lie, and kicks him in the face. After defeating the mind-controlled Justice League with the rest of the team on New Years, Artemis and Kid Flash kiss for the first time at the stroke of midnight. 5 Years Later Artemis has retired as a hero, and now lives in Palo Alto with her boyfriend Wally West where they both go to Stanford University together. She rejoined the team temporarily to help on a mission to defend a satellite that would open communication to Mars. She is apparently stabbed by Kaldur, and dies in Nightwings arms. However the whole thing was staged from the start, and using a magical amulet given to her by Nightwing to change her appearance, now only Kaldur, Wally, and Dick know she is really alive. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Custom Bow and trick arrows | Transportation = | Weapons = * Custom Arrows | Notes = | Trivia = * Artemis is a half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese. * Is dating Kid Flash/Wally West | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:Archers Category:Students Category:Sidekicks